


Constellations

by Blackstackk



Series: Kalluzeb Bingo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blackstackk writes, Fluff, M/M, Sorta? They do their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstackk/pseuds/Blackstackk
Summary: This is one of my submissions for the kalluzeb creator bingo on tumblr, and also me trying my hand at writing any type of fan fiction for the first time in a HOT minute. All feedback and constructive critism is greatly appreciated. Whether you leave it here, or message me privately on tumblr. Which my user is the same there as it is here.This is part one of the “Kalluzeb Bingo” on tumblr, in which my prompt was “Stargazing.”I hope y’all enjoy.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Constellations

The hustle and bustle of trying to take down a tyrannical government tends to take up everyone’s days and nights, leaving little room for free time. However, they had managed to do it. Captain Kallus and Captain Orrellios had finally managed to snag some down time tonight, and they had planned to spend it entirely with one another.  
Fun fact, about Alexsandr; the man loves to stargaze. Could do it for hours if he didn’t have to tend to a pesky little thing called sleep. Pity, really. He could be a thousand times more productive if he didn’t have to sleep. Even though he was WELL aware his body needed it, that didn’t mean he had to like it.  
Alexsandr had snuck away from The Ghost that night before Zeb, a pack in hand with everything he intended to surprise his beloved with tonight. While the Rebellion was more lax about fraternization between coworkers, that didn’t mean they explicitly advertised it either. 

Do it on your own time was the saying really.

Well, Alexsandr had found his own time and he intended to use it tonight. Despite how much he trusted, adored, loved Garazeb, he hadn’t told the man about this secret passion that he could remember developing as a boy. This was the night that Alexsandr would share the secret.  
Alexsandr was laying out the blanket, humming some tune that he had picked up as a boy to himself. He laid out the food, and set out the small lantern that he had kept in his possession since he got to the rebellion. He couldn’t remember where or when, it just had become this little piece of him. Of Alexsandr.  
There was a part of him that could vaguely remember that it had in fact been a gift from Garazeb. That after his meteor had all but stopped throwing warmth, he’d received the lantern as a replacement. Yet, Alexsandr cherished it just as much, if not more.  
He’d been stuck in his own thoughts for some time when heard the voice.  
“Heya there, kal.”  
Alex smiled and stood, reaching a hand out to Zeb tentatively.  
“Hello Garazeb.”  
At that, Zeb took the hand with a tired, but affectionate smile. Running with the rebellion had worn on all of them lately. But none of them would have it, any other way.  
Especially not Alex.  
“I see ya have quite the spread for us.”  
Zeb teased slightly as he pulled Alex in for a gentle, but tight hug. Alex returned the affection, humming with content before pulling back with a soft smile and motioning for them both to sit down.  
“I do. Now let’s enjoy it, hmm?”

That, they did. 

With full bellies and even fuller hearts, the two stretched out on the blanket and looked up to the stars. Alex resting his head on Zeb’s shoulder as he let out a contented sigh. Everything in this moment was absolutely, and positively perfect. He stared at the sky, beginning to see his favorite star shapes come together. He smiled before hearing Zeb speak.  
“What’s got ya all smiley, Kal?”  
Alex kept his eyes on the stars as he began to speak. 

“Ever since I was a child, I’ve enjoyed gazing up at the stars. Even if I had to stare at them through a holo-map of the galaxy. Stars were always a constant for me. As weird as that may seem. I, I love looking at them. Admiring them. It’s just, something I can’t explain – how I got into it.”  
He turns to face Garazeb, who was staring down at him with a face of pure adoration. Alex immediately flushed.  
“Sorry. I’m rambling…”  
He immediately felt the other hand of his love cup his face gently. 

“Don't ever ‘pologize for talkin’ about what ya love, okay? I want to know what makes you happy. What makes Alex, Alex.”

Alex didn't know what to say. His golden eyes staring into Garazeb’s green ones. Each of them feeling as if they could get lost there. He bit his lip, thinking about what to say. A million and one thoughts ran through his head. Did Zeb actually care about his childhood obsession? The one he had never shared with another? Alex tossed the thought around in his head for what felt like ages before feeling his lips pull. He knew the answer. Slowly, but smiling like an idiot, he looked to Zeb with a nod. 

“Alright.” The blonde then motioned to the sky. “Let’s start with Delphinus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who proof-read this before I published it.
> 
> Also stay safe and stay healthy in this whack time. 
> 
> Best,  
> Blackstackk


End file.
